warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The beginning of ElectricClan
The Blurb: Many cats are angry with Brokenstar. They decided to join with the rogues to create a sixth clan: ElectricClan. A clan with strength,speed, and agility. Will you join them? Chapter 1 ---- "Where is everyone?" I asked. Brokenstar just looked at me and said "Who cares?!" I decided to explore and find out. "Brokenstar, I'm gonna explore and find out where all our warriors and queens went."I said. "Go ahead you piece of fox dung." He growled. I decided to pick up some traveling herbs on the way. I went over to Goosefeather and told him my plans. He nodded and gave me the traveling herbs. I went on my way. I followed the familiar cat scents and it was mixed with rogues. "That's strange."I thought to myself. I followed the scent marks to a unfamiliar place. It was near the highstones but behind it. I looked behind it and found Dawncloud, Oakfur, and Clawface sitting with rogues. Chapter 2 ---- "What are you doing here?! Are you mouse-brained?! If Brokenstar finds you here he'll kill you!" I shouted, my head exploding with anger and fear for my clan mates. "I don't care ''!" Dawncloud shouted back, piercing my ears with her scream. The others nodded silently back. I growled back, but Oakfur stopped me before I could say anything. "Stop. The kits are in danger. That's why we're here." Oakfur said quietly. "Ok, but don't come back begging if the rogues tear you apart." I said, my voice filled with anger. "We won't Yellowfang. We won't." They all said. Chapter 3 ---- ''A few moons later..... "What?! No! Never!" I screamed out loud, my clan mates staring at me. Brokenstar stared at me. "Give them to me Yellowfang. Now. Do it or die." He replied briskly. "Never in 100 moons!" I screeched back, trying hard to keep my voice down but failed. "Then die. Give up those kits or die." He said, unsheathing his claws. I hissed, and prepared to fight for my kits, but remembered the clan I met, the cats, the kits in danger. So I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could, carrying my kits in my mouth. Once I got there I fell asleep, tired from running. Once I woke up, I saw Nightpelt staring at me. "Ah, I see you're back. Come to take us? We're not going. We made a-" He said "Actually, I'm here to stay." I said to Oakfur, his face looking puzzled. "Brokenstar?" he said. "Yep" I replied. "Well then, welcome to ElectricClan!" He said cheerfully. Chapter 4 ---- "So here is the nursery, far from the rogues den. The queens are a bit over-protective of their kits." He said nodding to a hole surrounded by brambles and thorns. I went inside and said hello to some familar faces. My kits followed me to a hollow and fallen oak. "Here is the apprentices den." He nodded to the apprentices sitting inside. Brownpaw and Juniperpaw were practicing their fighting moves. Grasspaw was sharing a robin with Volepaw. I said hello and walked away. "Oakfur..." I said, getting cut off by Oakfur "It's Oaktstar. I'm the leader" He said, correcting me. "Ok, so oak''star'' how was ElectricClan discovered?" I said, waiting for an answer. "I couldn't bear to see the kits suffer. To many kits were dying because Brokenstar made them apprentices too soon. I couldn't bear it any longer. I came up with a plan, getting all the queens and apprentices out to come with us. Some didn't come, some did." He said. I stared at him with wide eyes. My heart sank for the cats who didn't come. I wondered what would happen to Raggedpelt. Would he die? Would he survive? All these questions were hurting my head. "Why don't we get on with the tour?" I said, clearing my mind from the questions. "Sure" He said, walking to a gigantic rock. "This is the high rock, where I say important things. " He said. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy thinking of the questions. What will happen to Shadowclan? Chapter 5 ---- "Where am I ?" I said. I was in a place of bright stars. The stars were so close I could touch them. "Goosefeather! I need to talk to you!" I yelled to make sure he could hear me. I saw a flash of grey. "Goosefeather!" I smiled and shouted again "Goosefeather come here!" But it moved. It wasn't gray, it was brown. It was Brokenstar. He was holding some cat. But it wasn't just some cat. It was Raggedpelt! "You leave him alone you piece of fox dung!" I shouted as loud as I could as he pinned Raggedpelt to the ground. Brokenstar scratched his neck until blood gushed out of it. "Raggedpelt, No!" His last words were: "Save your clan Yellowfang". I woke up. I shook Dawncloud until she woke up. "What is it Yellowfang?" She said sleepily. "I got an omen from Starclan. I need to go back to Shadowclan." I said. "But-but you just got here!" She said, confused. "I'll be back soon. Take care of my kits while I'm gone. Tell Nightstar that I'm gone." I said as I quickly stood on my paws. I ran back to Shadowclan, smelling the scent of Shadowclan cats. When I got there Brokenstar was murdering Raggedpelt. "Raggedpelt, No!" I yelled as I pounced on Brokenstar. Chapter 6 We tumbled on the ground and wrestled hard. I scratched his ear until he let me go. He pinned me to the ground, revealing my belly. Just as he was about to bite my neck, I scratched his eyes hard. "I can't see! I can't see!!" He shouted. "I'll be back. I will" "Yeah, we'll see THAT soon." I said. I ran over to Raggedpelt. He was lying motionless. "Raggedpelt, wake up!" He woke up, but only for a second or two. "Take care of ElectricClan." He said, his eyes closing again. "But how did you know.......?" As I said that, his eyes finally closed, and he stopped breathing. "Raggedpelt? Raggedpelt? Raggedpelt don't do this to me!" I cried and cried until my tear soaked his fur. I went up to the high rock. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high rock for a clan meeting." All the cats were staring at me with wide eyes. I went on. "We have lost a great warrior today, by the name of Raggedpelt. I will say this before Raggedpelt's body so he can hear and approve my answer. The new leader will be Nightpelt, who will now be known as Nightstar. I am leaving Shadowclan, to go to ElectricClan." I said, the faces below looking puzzled. I leaped down from the high rock and running to the entrance. "Goodbye, Yellowfang." Nightstar said. "Goodbye, Nightstar." I said back. I ran as fast as I could back to the ElectricClan camp. "I heard the news." Oakstar said silently. "We are very thankful for being so brave. You are now the new leader of ElectricClan." I smiled and walked to the Leader's den. As I walked in I sighed and said: "This is where I belong." ''The end'' Category:Fan Fictions